saturday night from hell
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: the boys all have a horrible saturday night. their stories takes place with each boy each having their own chaper. It's a different story every chaper about how their nights goes from bad to worse
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Broflovski was lazily laid out on his back on the living room sofa. The teen boy stared up at the ceiling warily, not really looking at anything, just lost in thought. He let out a sigh. Kyle really hated having to stay home on saturday nights to babysit his younger brother. And deep down, despite how close they were, he knew Ike didn't like keeping his big brother home to care for him when he could be out having fun. But it couldn't be helped. Kyle was stuck there and there was nothing he could do to change that.

An unexpected loud knock came from the front door, scaring the red head out of his thoughts. More thomps on the door made Kyle stand from his comfortable spot on the couch cushions and made his way to the door. "Okay, okay, im coming!" Kyle shouted through the door to the person outside.

When Kyle opened the door he was deeply surprise to see a familiar busty blonde girl wearing tight red sweater and black skinny jeans. She threw her arms around Kyles neck and giving him a tight squeeze, Her cleavage right in his face. "Kyle!" She exclaimed cheerfully, squeezing tighter.

"Bebe!" Kyle managed to say through the death hug.

"What do you mean she's babysitting Ike?" The red headed teen shouts at his parents.

His father Gerald Broflovski, who was standing inside the bathroom infront of the mirror fixing his tie, looked at his sons reflection in the mirror and said "Well Kyle you always complain you hate babysitting so we thought we should give you a break."

Then Kyles mother, Sheila Broflovski appeared next to her son outside the bathroom."Also, Ike really seems to really like this girl." She pointed out.

Meanwhile Ike was staring in utter delight and admiration at Bebes larg double D's that almost poped out of her low collared sweater.

"And this way you could go out tonight." Sheila offered.

Kyle stopped. That hadn't crossed his mine yet. Suddenly he was full with overcoming joy. He was even dancing his way to the phone to call his friends to make plans. "I'll just call Stan and see what he's doing!" He said to no one in particular. Quickly, he dialed Stans number into the phone and listened to the beeps while it made the connection.

"Hello?" Stan voice asked on the other line.

"Hey dude, it turns out I don't have to babysit tonight so maybe we can-" Kyle said happily befor Stan cut him off. "Sorry dude, my parents are taking me, kenny and his family out for dinner tonight. Sorry."

Kyle, now disappointed, reluctantly says good bye to his friend and hung up the phone with a light pout on his lips."Well thats okay, I still have lots of friends besides Stan and Kenny." He told himself reassuringly and dialed anouther number.

"Hey craig!...oh your on a date with tweek? Sorry to bother you then."

BEEP!

"Token, you wanna- oh your busy?"

BEEP!

"Clyde whats up?...sorry your shopping with Kevin?"

BEEP!

"Hi Butters! No? Oh ok bye..."

BEEP!

Kyle had the phone book out and was crossing off numbers that he already called until everyone his age was crossed off. Kyle began to panic as he stared at the yellow book now covered with red ink."Ok..." He tried to calm his thoughts."I called everyone in town but their all busy!"

He look down at the phone he was holding in his hand. "So that only leaves..."

He dialed the number as if it hurt him to do so. He sighed when he heard the voice on the other end say hello."...Hi Cartman."

Only minutes latter did Kyle slam down the phone in frustration."AHH! Even Cartman has plans!" He yelled.

"You could stay here with us, Kyle." Offered Bebe who was sitting on the floor with Ike, brushing her hair off her shoulder, flirtatiously while Ike looked up at Kyle, looking less then amused. Giving in, Kyle ploped down between the two on the floor. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

"Yay!" Bebe exclaimed and wraped her arms around Kyle again. Ike growled and glared daggers at his brother. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey! I wanna hug too Bebe!" He whined childishly. Bebe turned slightly, still hugging Kyle. She saw the sad, pouty look Ike was faking and she immediately melted. Bebe pulled a little farther away from kyle and held out one hand to Ike."Aw, come here cutie, jump in." Ike's cute expression changed into a evil and perverted one. One that Bebe didn't see but Kyle noticed quickly. Befor Ike could get to close, Kyle pulled Bebe close to his chest and glared at his younger brother who was glaring back at him. No words were said but they both could tell what the other was thinking. "Your to young to be a perv Ike!" Thought Kyle as if Ike could here him and Ike did the same. "I hate you Kyle." Their wordless battle was cut off by Bebe's loud squeeling.

"Oh Kyle! I knew you loved me!" She swooned, squeezing Kyle tighter.

Over twenty minutes latter Kyle was still in this uncomfortable position; Bebe clinging to his arm like a leach and his brother sitting next to him glaring dargers at him. Anything to break the tension in the room would make the night alittle more bearable for the teen boy."Umm...why don't we play a game or something?" He asked the other two.

"We could play dress up!" Bebe offered.

"...Bebe there is no way we are going to-" Kyle started.

"I'll get mom's make up!" Ike yelled, cutting Kyle off and running into his parents room."Ike!" Kyle yelled after his brother but to no use. Thirty minutes latter Bebe septed out of the bathroom wearing a loud of makeup, a very sexual school girl uniform and red highhales and her hair was up into two pony tails."Well, how do I look?"

"I love it!" Ike said, a bit of drool running down his chin. Bebe smiled sweetly at Ike, kneeing down and giving Ike a quick squeez. She turned to Kyle, her sweet smile turned into a sexy grin."And...what do _you_ think Kyle?" She soothed slyly moving closer to the red head. Kyle looked her up and down, keeping a straight face he said "I think I saw a girl dressed just like this standing on the corner and getting into cars with old guys." Bebe threw her head back and laughed."Hahaha oh you!"

"Hey, we should dress Kyle up now!" Ike proposed. A sly grin painted on his face.

Bebe squeeled in agreement. But befor They could lay a hand on him, Kyle stood up and folded his arms over his chest to show how serious he was."Okay, there is NO way, no way you two will ever, EVER, dess me up!"

"God dammit." The teen red head said, fidgeting uncomfortably in the tight, low rise jeans he was forced to wear. "It burns my eyes..." Ike whined, rubbing his eyes. Bebe was silent as she eyed Kyle up and down from the White low cut top to the tight jeans she made him wear. Her expression resembled Ike's when she steped out of the bathroom in the sexy uniform.

A loud growling sound was heard and scared the three. The two teens looked over to ike and where the sound was coming from. Ike blushed lightly and smiled awkward."Umm...I guess im hungry." He ran a hand through his hair and laughed, embarrassed. Bebe giggled and picked up ike in her hands. The boy clinged to her as if for dear life not only from the fear of falling mind you. The teen girl carried Ike into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Kyle sighed, happy to be alone for the time being and tryed his best to enjoy it. He walked over to the couch and layed down. It was alittle uncomfortable for him to move in the tight close but once he was laying on his back he sighed in content and relief. He was just about to fall asleep when two screams came from the kitchen took him out of his confort zone. He got up and ran into the other room to see what all the commotion was about. "What happened!"

Kyle saw that the oven was on fire and the other two were huddle in the corner, screaming. Kyle sighed and grabed the fire extinguisher of the counter. He pulled the pin out of the top and aimed it at the base of the fire, squeezed the lever and sweeping from side to side. The white foam extinguished the fire and everyone let out a sigh of relief."OK," Kyle said calmly, still holding the fire extinguisher."What the fuck happened?"

Still shaking, Bebe and Ike slowly stood up from the floor. "W-well I turned on the oven and the blue fire came out of the pilot and there was a rag over it s-so..." Bebe stuttered out obviously still shaken up about the fire and Ike was no better because he was clinging to her leg and shaking. Kyle eyed the two of them for a while be for he finally spoke again."Okay, lets just make something that DOSEN'T need to be cooked."

"...Like poptarts?" Bebe guessed.

"No, something for dinner."

"W-we could order out." Ike suggested.

"Okay, lets call for city wok." Kyle left the room and called the chinese food restaurant. About thirty minutes latter the food was delivered and they all were sitting on the couch eating and watching a movie. Kyle was sitting in the middle of the the two so Ike wouldn't try anything on Bebe. But that didn't stop Bebe from getting to close to Kyle. She was rubbing her thighs onto his and she was trying to play footsie with him.

Just then she gasped and looked up at the clock on the wall. She gasped again when she realized how late it was."Ike," She called, looking over Kyle at the little boy."It's past your bedtime!" Her tone turned stricked at that last sentence. Ike started to whine in protest, saying he wasn't tired and he wanted to stay up longer. But Bebe shoke her head, stood up and pointed twords upstairs."Bed!"

The little canadaian boy pouted and folded his arms over his chest. Bebe's expression softened and she tryed a different approach."If you come to bed now i'll give you a good night kiss!" She said in a sing song tone. Ike prerked up and bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bebe giggle and walked up the stairs to tuck Ike in after he was done in the bathroom.

Kyle sighed for the billionth time that night and floped down onto the couch gracelessly. This was the last thing he wanted to do on his saturday night. But aleast in was over...or so he thought.

"Well well well Kyle...looks like were all alone now." A sexy and seductive voice proclaimed from the bottom of the stares. Kyle glanced up at the staires and saw Bebe standing on the bottom step, leaning on the railing.

Kyle eyed the blonde girl oddly and sat up."Umm, yeah I guess." He mubbled as he watched the girl come closer. She sat way to close for confort to Kyle and she started stroking his armed and moving her face closer. "W-what are you doing?" Kyle asked, trying to get as far away as possible. Bebe grined and ran a hand up Kyles thigh, making him flinch."Well, I thought, since Ike's asleep and my job is done, that we could have some fun." She hinted what she ment by 'fun' by winking and moving he face up to kyles and catching his lips in a kiss.

Kyle blushed and tryed to pull away. But Bebe grabed him and held him down on the couch and sat on his middle to make sure he stayed down, laughing playfully the whole time.

"Wait Bebe! Wait!" Kyle cried out and screamed."AHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy foot steps stubbled down the carpeted wood steps as the husky teen made his way down to the kitchen. The boy moaned, followed by him calling out for his mother."Maa! Whats for breakfast?" When he made it to the bottom of the stairs he was not surprised to see his mother standing over the hot oven in the kitchen cooking. Liane took her eyes off the stove to look at her son. She smiled warmly at him, in response, Cartman grunted back at her and went to sit at the table to wait to be served. Obviously, Liane beyond spoiled her overweight son Eric. So much so he could easy gets whatever he wants by whining or simply asking her repeatedly. He would even verbally abuses her which she accepts without question. But even thought he was a spoiled brat and a bastard child, Liane is convinced of her son's goodness and accepts any excuses or stories he makes up, no matter how crazy it may seem.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, hon." She turned back to the stove to finish cooking. The brunette women placed the eggs and bacon infront of the chubby teen who started picking at the food the second she pulled her hand away. Humming, she walked away while the boy consumed his meal.

Latter that morning, Eric was sitting on the couch, watching the new Terrance and Phillip episode on the television. He was so into the television program he was completely oblivious to the world around him. Even when his mother called his name from the other room he just seemed as if he didn't hear her. Only when she called out for the third time did Eric give her any kind of response."What ma! Im trying to watch Terrance and Phillip!" He whined/yelled loudly.

Smiling despite her sons rude behavior, Liane walked into the room."Sorry, hon." She apologized even though she did nothing wrong."I just wanted to tell you that we're having a guest over for dinner tonight." Her smile only brightened. Eric grunted and slumped deeper into the couch cushions. _'Probably just one of her boyfriends.' _ He thought, eyes still glued to the TV.

"I want you to wash up and put on something nice for you brother, sweety." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs. The husky teen paused._'brother?' _His thoughts where puzzled and confused._'She can't mean...' _ He jumped to conclusions and started to panic. Abruptly, he scrambled to his feet and rushes or waddles to the bottom of the stairs."Maaa! Maa!" He cried.

"Yes, hon?" Liane poped her head out from behind her bedroom door."What what brother are you talking about!" He demanded, afraid of the answer. opened the door all the way, revealing herself in a light purple bathrobe." Well, he's actually your half brother. " Eric froze. The brunette women continued."I think you met him when you were younger, you remember Scott don't you?" She asked, trying to recall the horrid chili con carnival her son held for the Tenorman boy all those years ago. He didn't answer. He just stood there, paralyzed from fear and shock. Liane just assumed he didn't remember and walked down the hall to the bathroom."I'll be in the shower sweety!" She called back down to Eric befor slaming the door behind her.

"I can't believe this!" The husky teen declared to himself as he held his head in his hands."I can't believe she invited _HIM _here!" He was in his room, only hours befor his half brother was due to arrive. Eric has been brainstorming on how to save himself from his enemy. He hasn't been this nervous since he thought Kyle was going to show their entire class the photo of him with Butters willy in his mouth.

The teen resembled the paranoid boy Tweek Tweak because of how nervous and jittery he was. "Hon?" His mother opened his bedroom door slightly and peeked her head threw the crack. Eric screamed at the suddeness of her presence, almost jumping out of his skin. He spun around in his revolving chair twards his mother."What?" He barked.

Startled by the boys barking tone, Liane steped back alittle."O-oh well, I wanted to see if you were getting ready, sweety." Her voice was timid and meek. Eric glared at his mother and spun back around in his chair."Yeah ma!" He barked back at her. She seemed a bit hurt but Liane kept her cheerful composure."Alrightly then." She was about to leave but then she added "And Scott called, he'll be here in alittle while." And she left the room.

Cartman's heart skiped a beat. _'He's going to kill me!'_ Panic filled all of his senses. He glanced around the room for something that could help him. His room hasn't changed much since he was little. He refused to rid himself of his old stuffed play things like Clyde Frog, Polly Prissypants and Wellington bear. He was sitting at his desk with his old computer and lamp. The only thing that really changed was the size of his bed since he out grew his old one and he took down his poster of Mel Gibson after finding out he's loonier than a toon.

He heard the door bell ring from down stairs and he heard his mother's foot steps underneath him. Does she not know the evil she is letting into her home? "Hon! Come down here and meet your half brother!" She shouted. Cartman could feel that death was near.

Scott had grown since Eric had last saw him. His hair was still curly and red. His freckles had supsided slightly due to his ageing. His face and features had fined out a bit thought he still had dark bags under his chocolate brown eyes from eather a lack of sleep or because of the paleness of his skin. It seemed as he got older his ears and nose did't stand out as much as it did when he was fifteen. He was tall and thin, yet well built and healthy for his age and when he smiled you could see his perfect straight, white teeth from years of wearing braces. All in all, he was a pretty good looking young man.

_'Still a stupid ginger...'_ Eric thought bitterly while his mother welcomed Scott in. Scott gave her a cheesy fake smile and thanked her. When he looked down to Eric who was still a few inces smaller then him, his fake, sweet smile changed to a sycotic Cheshire cat smile."Why hello Eric." His voice was laced with hatred when he said the younger boys name. Eric glared daggers back at his older half brother with such distaste and loathing that any one who didn't know would think that Scott was the one to kill Eric's parents instead of the other way around. "Hi Scott." He said reluctantly, folding his arms over his chest in a childish manner. Tension grew amongst the tree in the room.

"Well boys, why don't we sit down for Dinner?" Offered , shattering the awkward silence. "That would be lovely, ." Scott cooed, looking back up to her and flashing her a sly grin. Liane let out a slight giggle, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks. "Please, call me Liane." She insisted.

"Liane..." He repeated smoothly making the brunette women giggle and blush more and making Eric sick to his stomach."I must say you look beautiful tonight, Liane." The young ginger gushed as they all made their way to the dinning room. Eric was glaring at Scott the whole time while Scott only glanced at him once or twice with that creepy Cheshire cat smile of his.

They sat down at the table where a large cooked chicken layed in the middle of the table. Surrounding the cooked bird were many side dishes like mashed potatoes, a dish of gravy and cream corn. For the adults, to drink was red wine since Scott was of legal age and for Eric, a two letter boddle of Coke-a-cola.

"Wow, chicken, wine, mashed potatoes and cream corn? A little much for just tree people, almost like it's thanksgiving! "Scott said, mouth watering from looking at the food. "Oh, well normaly it's just me and Eric, I always think I made too much but when we're done we never have left overs so I thought I'd make a lot just to be safe." She explaned, a little embarrassed."Well no wonder," Scott started, grining at Cartman who was sitting next to him at the table and pinched his chubby cheek painfully. "By the looks of it, chubby here can really put it away!" Liane couldn't help but laugh at this. Eric glared at Scott. "AY! Im not fat!" He argued."Tell him ma!"

She couldn't stop laughing, making Eric even more upset. Scott was just grining wildly and holding back afew laughs himself. Finally the laughter died down and the room was silent again but not as awkward as befor. Only after they all made their plates and started eating did conversion start up again.

"The food is delicious, Liane and the house looks so clean I wonder how a women can cook and clean and still manage to look so good." Eric had to stop himself from gagging in disgust even after his mother giggled like a little school girl and shyly thanked Scott for the complements. For the fist time Eric didn't want to eat. He was literally sick to his stomach so he just picked at his food with his fork.

After dinner the tree were sitting in the living room talking. Well Liane and Scott were. Cartman was just sitting there on the couch not bothering to jump into their conversion. Not as if his voice could be heard over the others loud voices and laughter. So far, this wasn't as bad as Eric had expected. He was almost sure Scott would have tryed to kill him by now. Just then the phone rang.

_'Oh thank you jesus!'_ Cartman jump off the couch and dashed over to the phone."Hello?" Eric asked when he answers the phone."Hey Cartman..." Said the reluctant voice of Kyle Broflovski. "Kyle? what do you want jew?" Eric yelled into the phone sounding just as irritated and reluctant to talk to Kyle as he was. Kyle sighed."I was wondering if...if you were doing anything tonight?"

The chubby teen was silent and was scowling at the phone. Normally he would laugh and make some sort of rude remark but then he remembered the situation he was in with his half brother."Kyle! Right now my half brother Scott Tenorman is here, my mom invited him over for dinner!"

He heard Kyle huff in frustrated anger and he hung up the phone.(Read chaper 1)"...Kyle?" Eric called.

"Kyle!" He looked at the phone in disbelief and anger."Kyle! The fuck? That drity jew hung up on me!" He shouted to no one in particular. Cartman nearly jumped out of his skin when a dark sinister voice came from behind him."Whats the matter Eric?" The teen turned to see his half brother glaring at him with that wicked creepy smile of his. Eric glared back at the adult ginger."What are you doing here? What are you planing?" He hissed out each word slowly and hatfully.

"Im going to do to your mother what you did to mine! Maybe then you'll understand the pain you caused me." Scott stated, the smile never once leaving his freckled face. Cartman's expression changed from an angry glare into a horrified and upset one."I-I wont let you do that!"

Scotts smile disappeared and what replaced with a long frown as he grabed a large knife off the kitchen counter."Just try and stop me!" And then he dashed for the living room. Eric followed soon after to find that. He say that Scott was slowly tip-toeing twards his mother with the knife held over his head, ready to stab. That horrible, sycotic smile was back on his face but this time he had a very determined look in his eyes.

Eric was about to lunge at him but then his mother unexpectedly turned her head twards Scott. But unfortunately, and almost impossibly he hide the knife behind his back in record time befor Liane had a chance to see it. A nervous and slightly irritated big grin took up most of his face. Liane smiled sweetly at him befor standing up and saying "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." and without a word from anyone she walked away and up the stairs to the restroom.

Eric let out a long sigh in relief. But his inlightenment was short lived when he saw Scott make his way twords the stairs."Wait!" He grabed the older man by the arm, successfully stoping him."She didn't do anything, she doesn't deserve this! It's me your pissed at." This was surprisingly nobel for the normaly selfish and cruel Eric Cartman. Scott snarled at his younger half brother and riped his arm out of his grip."Neather did my parents but that didn't stop you, did it?" He mumbled hatefully.

Maybe for the first time ever, Eric felt guilt for something that he did. Maybe cause this is the first time he ever had to pay so greatfully for his actions. "And your mother HAS done something wrong to me and the whole world,"Cartman looked up to him in confusion. Scott grined and continued, in a low harsh voice."She brough you into this world..." Eric's mind was sent somewhere else. He wasn't in his home anymore. He was in his own little world. It was pitch black for miles. He was floating in mid air in this never ending sea of black. Images flashed befor his eyes of all the times people told him he was just a worthless bastard child. Images of him crying himself to sleep because he didn't have a dad when he was young.

He snaped back to reality, he was back in his house with his mother and this psycho bastard infront of him. He was engulfed in rage and hate from years of abuse and hatred. Scott was still staring at him with a horrible and amused smirk making Eric even more furious. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. He wanted to prove he was more then just a bastard child.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Mom!" With all his might, he pushed the older male making him stumble backwards. He was able to catch himself but he steped on something hard and made of metle, breaking it. Eric let out a loud gasp and covered his mouth with his hands. All anger and rage he felt was extinguished and was replaced with shock and dismay.

Scott looked at Eric in confusion. He looked down and lifted his foot to see what he broke. It was a nintendo wii. Or it was. Now it's nothing but scrap metal and broken parts. Eric fell to his knees, staring at the now ruined game station."NO! No, why god? Why!" He screamed. He was hunched over and sobbing into his hands now pounding his fist on the ground as he damned his brother. He looked like Scott did when he found out he had eaten his parents and his favorite band saw him cry about it.

The ginger blinked in confusion. "Are you serious?You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled over Erics sobes. The older of the two sneered at him with a frown feeling as if he had done what he felt he needed to but still not completely satisfied. Then an Idea struck him on how to scar Eric in another way. The grin reappeared on his face when he heard coming back.

That night Eric didn't sleep a wink as he was forced to listen to the loud moans and cries of his mother and Scott from down the hall. He also faintly heard the creaking of his mothers bed. This was something he heard offen and he could usually sleep it off but thinking of just _who_ his mother was pleasuring drove him crazy. They seemed to go at it for hours without stop and the poor boy was horribly aware of it all.

The worse part of this was that he could tell what was going on by the moans and other sounds and it sounded like Ms. Cartman was giving Scott a fall on fellatio.

The next morning Eric and his mother waved goodbye to Scott as he walked out of the house. He kissed Liane on the cheek and knowingly grined at his tired looking half brother, then he walked out the front door thanking them for the night.

"We should invite him over again sometime." Liane said closing the door.

"Never again..." Eric mumbled and walked up stairs to finally go to sleep leaving his mother in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny Mccormick was in the back of his dad's rusty old pick up truck with his brother Kevin sitting across from him, both holding on for dear life as the broken down old vehicle screeched it's way down the road. Not that it would matter if Kenny fell out, broke his neck and died, he would come back after all, but tonight he wanted to stay alive. Tonight was the night that comes once a year (If their lucky.) Tonight they were actually going out for dinner! Money has alwas been tight for the Mccormick family so it was very, very rare that they got together enough money to afford to go out as a family.

But that wasn't the case tonight, they were being treated by the Marsh family. Normally Stuart and Karen Mccormick would never let their close friends pay for their meal, but Randy and Sharon (mostly Sharon) insisted.

Kenny was not only excited to eat something besides pop tarts for dinner but he was also excited to go to his favorite restaurant. Raisins.

Once they made it to the restaurant, they parked the truck and met up with the Marshes outside. Sharon and Karen greeted each other casualy while Randy and Stuart shook hands followed by a quick man hug as all old high school friends do now and then. Shelley and Kevin kept an awkward distance between them, trying their best not to make eye contact. It's been very unconfortable for the two to be together ever since Kevin told Shelley his feelings about her.

"Hey man!" Kenny waved to Stan who shot his head up at the mention of his name. His eyes landed on kenny who was hoodless tonight and was instead wearing his dull brown church tux. Stan snorted."Dude, whats with the tux?" Thats when he realized that all of the Mccormick where in their fanciest dress attair while he and his family wore casual and confortable clothing."...Dude, seriously?" He looked back at Kenny who shruged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on boys!" Stan's mom called as the rest of the group started walking inside. As they started walking to the entrance Kenny couldn't help but ask "Whats up with you man? You looked bumbed." He was right, Stan looked tired. He had dark bags under his eyes and he slouched as he walked and Kenny could sware that his skin had gotten paler.

"Huh? Oh, it's cause Wendy is out of town with her family for the whole summer." He sighed heavily when he finished talking.

Kenny snorted."Ha your life really does revolve around her!"

Stan pushed Kenny playfully. "Shut up man! I haven't had sex in three weeks, Im ready to kill somebody!" He shouted louder then necessary. Kenny threw his hands up in defence."Whoa whoa please don't kill me befor I score with a Raisins girl...or two." They both broke out into laughter.

"I can't believe our parents don't know anything about Raisins! It's hard to believe they lived here longer then we have." The dark haired boy remarked."Do you think they'll make us leave?" He asked Kenny, his tone almost sounding worried.

"Nah. Your mom would worry my parents think their just trying to skip dinner with them and both our dads wont care so I don't think theres anything to worry about." The blonde asured as they walked inside and met up with their families.

Raisins was just like any other restaurant. The only differance is that their are young teen girls prancing around in skimpy little short shorts with thier tits jiggling around in a thin, low cut tang tops. But these girls weren't stupid. They know they can make 150$ a night on tips just by pushing her giant udders up against the perverted kid that was there for his birthday with his buddies.

"Hi, welcome to Raisins! I'll take you to your table!" A peppy, large breasted waitress with long brown hair said and led the two families to a booth in the corner big enough for both families. Once there, she handed everyone a menu."Alright, someone will be with you in a minute!" She didn't forget to touch Kenny's arm and smile at him befor walking away. The blonde noodged Stan in the arm and whispered in his ear "I think I found my play mate for tonight!"

Stan rolled his eyes and pushed Kenny away."You know these girls, they just make physical contact with you so you'll give them tips." He whispered back to the blonde. "Plus, aren't you dating Red?"

Kenny smirked. "No, we're just friends...with benefits."

"I don't know about this place, Randy." Sharon whispered suddenly to her husband. Randy looked around the room. "It seems fine too me." He said while grabing a beer from a trey a waitress was carrying to a table without her notice. The brunette woman huffed. "But Randy I-" Befor she could protest, Randy put the bear jug to Sheron's lips and tiped it into her mouth. " Lighten up, sweetie." And just with a few sips and she was already feeling tipsy.

Then a blonde waitress with a note pad and pen in her hand came up to the table. "Hi, im Candy. Can I get you all started with some drinks?"

"Yeah, a round of beer over here!" Stan's mother shouted, obviously already drunk off her ass from steeling some more beer jugs from the waitresses that passed by. Candy jotted down every one's orders and then turned to Kenny. She smiled and leaned down with her elbow on the table and her chin resting in her palm."And what can I get for you?" She asked in a flirtatious way. Kenny glanced at Stan for a split second but quickly looked back at the blonde girl. He smirked and said "I'll just have you to go." Candy giggled at the cheesy pick up line while standing up straight and writing something down on the note pad. "I'll just start you off with a coke, k?"

"Sure thing, cutie." Kenny winked at her, making her giggle again befor she walked away. Kenny watched her hips sway side to side as she walked befor he heard Stan snort at him."Dude your such a man whore!"

The blonde leaned back in seat and folded his arms behind his head. "What can I say, im a chick magnet!" He said. Stan rolled his eyes and shoke his head. "Whatever man." His tone was somewhat to harsh to be just playful. Kenny sat back normally in his chair."Dude, don't get all pissy at me cause your girlfriends out of town!"

"Im not!" Stan argued. He picked up the menu and pretended to read it. Kenny chuckled and whispered in Stan's ear "You know, you could always join me and one of my lady friends in a three way. What Wendy doesn't know won't hurt her." The blonde laughed when he saw how red Stan's face got. The dark haired teen pushed Kenny hard enough he had to hold on to his seat so he wouldn't fall off. " Dude, you know I would never cheat on Wendy!"

Kenny out his hands up in defence."Ok ok, I was just offering. No need to get your panties in a bunch!"

Not long after did Candy come back with their drinks. Once she was done handing everyone what they ordered, Kenny stoped her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle. She smirked at him and noddeded twords the bathroom befor walking away. Almost intsently, Kenny up and out of his seat saying he need to use the rest room. Stan grimaced as he watched as Kenny met up with Candy and they both sliped into the bathroom together.

He looked back at his menu and sighed. Kenny can be alittle frustrating some times. Like when your dieing from lack of sex and he's off fucking some blonde waitress in the bathroom. Looking up from his menu, Stan saw that his parents are gone. He looked around until he found them dancing with the props the girls use to entertain the costumer's. Stan blushed and hid his head in embarrassment. '_Great,' _He thought. '_My friend left me to do some waitress in the can and now my drunk tard parents are dancing to Fire burning!' _

And whats worse is that everyone is watching and cheerying them on and the two adults are trying to sing a long with the song. "Oh god this is soo embarassing!" Whined Shelley with her head in her hands.

"I-It can't be all that bad..." Kevin offered. But maybe he spoke to soon because his parents got up and joined the Marshes. Kevin blushed and held his head down in shame. "Nevermind..."

Just then a waitress with short black hair and purple eye shadow came up to them. "Hey, can I, like, take your orders?" They were all way to embarssased to talk so they just shoke their heads no. The girls eyes landed on Stan and she blushed."Well, hey their cutie!" Her voice soothed out and she sat next to him."What's your name? Im Porsche."

Stan glanced up at her. "H-hey, im Stan." Porsche surprised Stan by clamping her arms around his neck and sliding so impossably close to him she was practically on his lap. Their faces were so close their cheeks touched."It's so super awesome to meet you!" If Wendy ever saw a girl with her arms around Stan's neck and her huge tits rubing against Stan's side like this, she'd flip. Stan blushed and paniced. He pushed Porsche away by her shoulders causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I have a girlfriend!" He blurted out. His face was red as a beet and sweat was begining to form. Shocked, Porsche staired at him. No one, not even guys who really did have girlfirends ever pushed her away like that.

"He's lying..." Shelley mummbled, loud enough for the girl too hear."He's just scared of girls." She finished with a smirk. It was obvious she lied to embarrass her brother but Porsche didn't know that. The black haired girl chuckled a little at Shelley and looked back to the embarrass boy."Well," She started."If things don't work out with your _girl-friend_, you know where to find me." She teased as she got up and walked away.

Once she was gone, Stan glared at Shelley."Shelley! What the fuck was that! You know im dating Wendy, you can be such a bitch sometimes!" He yelled at his sister befor he was grabed harshly by the arm by Kevin."Hey! Don't you go talk'en to your beautiful sister like that!" He glared down coldly on the scared younger teen. His glare went down and his face turned a flushed and distressed expression when he realized what he just did. He let go of Stan and sat back down with his head held in shame.

Suddenly, a giddy and excited sound caught both boys attention. It was coming from Shelley."He he, nobody's ever stood up for me befor -probability cause I kick the crap out of anybody who says anything but...thanks." And for the first time ever, Shelley actually blushed. Kevins red face got darker as he rubed the back of his head."Uh, y-your welcome!" He stammered out.

Shelley stood up from the booth."Come on," She said pointing with her chin twords the exit."Lets get out of here." Just as fast as kenny did, Kevin shot up from his seat and ran to go join Shelley as she walked out the door. Now Stan was alone at the booth. Everyone was gone and having a good time but he was all alone as if he were stood up on a date.

Meanwhile with Porsche and some other Raisins girls were all gathered together in a little circal whispering and giggling. "Alright everybody, so we got a guy here who's to shy to flirt with us." Porsche announced to the group."I think it's our job to get him out of his shell, what do you say?" All the girls agreed and broke apart.

Back with the lonley teen, Stan was resting his head in his palm deep in thought, completly oblivious to his surroundings. He jumped in surprise when somebody put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw three waitresses all looking at him sympathetically."Hey whats the matter, cutie?" Asked the blonde one as she took a seat close to him. Stan blushed and tried to back away but thats when he noticed the other two girls slid around in the booth and where now sitting right next to him. Traped, Stan sighed heavily, giving in."I-I thought tonight would be fun but instead in feels like a saturday night from hell."

It was true. So far tonight he was ditched by one of his close friends, humiliated by his parents then by his sister, yelled at by his friends brother and to top it all off, He's surrounded by hot girls that are paid to flirt with him and he's too scared to even look at them. Tonight was just not Stan's night. And it wasn't helping that these girls are all touching and rubbing him."Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Said a red headed waitress, the brunette behind her was nodding in agreement. Stan glanced at her and then pointed twords his still danceing parents."Oh yeah, well those two are my mom and dad."

"Ohhhh..." All three of them said in union. The blonde waitress stood up next to Stan. She smiled and leaned down so that her cleavage was right in Stan's face."Well why don't we make this night more fun for you!" She offered. Befor Stan could protest, the other two girls were already pushing him up and trying to encourage him."Come on, it'll be fun!" Said the encouraging brunette once they were out of the booth and pulling the boy to the dance floor.

Once they stoped pulling and pushing Stan, the girls started dancing around him like the women in the rap videos, making sure that they jiggle and shake with every move. Stan was frozen in place, unable to get away. He failed every time he tried to. These waitress really wanted to keep him there. He felt as if was about to explode right now. His libido was running rampant and he was _sure_ he had a boner. He wanted to look away from these girl, god knows he wanted to look away but he knew he couldn't.

That when he remembered what Kenny said earlier. _'What Wendy dosn't know won't hurt her!'_

The teen couldn't take it anymore, he needed sex and soon befor he explodes. Righ now he didn't care about Wendy, He was ready to cheat without thinking about the consequences later. Now the only question was what girl he wanted."Hey you OK?" Asked the blonde girl, she put a hand on Stan's cheek and pressed her body up against Stan's while she was still swaying her body side to side. She giggled."Is that your cell phone or are you just happy to see me?"

Stan almost jizzed himself right there but he was able to hold himself back for now. He staired at her with lust and hunger in his eyes. He smiled oddly at her and placed a hand down on her hip."Uhh...y-you wanna-" Stan was cut off when his father wraped an arm around his shoulder. His breath smelled of heavy alcohol and his voice slured as he talked."H-hey Stan! Hows my little man? you having a good time?"

"Uhh hey dad. Yeah, im in the middle of something here! So if you don't mind-" Stan was once again cut off by his dad."You know, I love you Stan, y-your the best son...a guy could ever have!" The drunk tard confessed, not aware that he was being a cock-block to his son. The blonde waitress chukled and awwed him.

Stan glamced at her nervously and then back to his dad."Dad I-"

"Hey do you remember when you were little and you used to run around the house butt naked!" All three girls stoped dancing and started laughing at Stan. The boys face went red as his dad continued."Oh man your little pee pee was flaping around, it was so cute!" This was a teens worst night mare. When your Parents start telling stories about you when you were a baby infront of some one you wanna sleep with, you gust wanna crawl in a hole and die.

"Ha ha, come on girls we have to get back to work!" Stan watched as they all left while laughing their asses off. So not only was he ditched by a friend, embarrassed by his parents and sister, yelled at and almost cheated on his girlfriend but he was also cock-blocked by his embarrassing drucken father and now he's to humiliated to ever show his face around here again. This truly was a saturday night from hell for Stanley marsh.

AN: Sorry that all three stories ended sexually. ^^; well this is the last one I swear no more of this saturday night from hell crap. I wanna keep working on my DIP fin fics anyway. But thanks for reading!


End file.
